Playing with Fire
by rageandlove8912
Summary: Damon is the epitome of Wall Street with his extravagant parties and greediness. Elena just graduated from college and is looking for a job. Damon vows to win her heart, but can she handle his world? Delena


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. I've never done a story like this before, so please read it and tell me what you think. **

* * *

The room was filled with crazy people, all wanting a good time. Music was blasting so loud that the neighbors had to be paid off not to call the cops. There were way more people in the room than it could fit. The air stunk of sweat and alcohol, but no one was complaining. The party was held at one of the many Salvatore properties owned by the biggest name on Wall Street, Damon Salvatore.

Damon came out of college from a poor background with only a degree in business. The first business he'd ever worked at closed after only two weeks there. It was at his lowest when he met Klaus who was working as an intern at another stock trading business. As Damon and Klaus' friendship blossomed, Klaus quit his job and they made plans to start their own stock trading business. They sold the cheap, penny stocks to people who were stupid enough to buy into their con. Soon, they started selling more and more stocks, which led to more and more expansions. Salvatore Mikaelson soon moved its offices to Wall Street and both Damon and Klaus earned more money than they knew what to do with.

That's why they threw parties like these. While ambitious partygoers were downstairs, trying to get on the good graces of Damon and Klaus, they were upstairs with their inner circle, getting drunk and high off of whatever they could find. For Damon, there wasn't a door that money couldn't open.

The only problem was his wife, Katherine. She was Damon's high school sweetheart and Damon asked her to marry him in, what he considered, a moment of weakness. At first, everything was great between him and Katherine, but the more money Damon earned, the more problems Katherine seemed to have. She hated his social circle, but she came to all the parties to make sure her husband stayed in line. Of course, Klaus always brought girls to distract Katherine so Damon could slip away with them. Even though Damon didn't love Katherine anymore, he hadn't cheated on her, yet.

"Anyone interesting here?" Klaus asked as him and Damon looked over the balcony at the party on the balcony. The view from the balcony was incredible, with the water in the background. Damon loved to have parties here, since everyone loved the ocean. He would never throw a party at his prized possession, a pent house apartment on the richest part of New York City. It was everything Damon dreamed of as a little boy. Naturally, Katherine hated it. She longed for their old apartment in Brooklyn when Damon was first getting started. Eventually, Damon shut out her lectures about how it was more modest.

"Same crowd," Damon mumbled as he poured himself another drink. Nearly his whole office was here, with their girls. Nearly all of them had girlfriends, mostly because of their line of work. Klaus swore off dating after his last ex, Tatia, broke his heart. She ran away with some guy name Elijah. Klaus promised that one day, when he had enough money, he would hunt that guy down and make him pay. Now that he had all that, Klaus realized that she wasn't worth it and gave up.

Klaus was like Damon's brother, he trusted Klaus with his life. Klaus practically lived at his house, much to Katherine's discontent. She knew what went on when they were together and it was never anything legal. They hadn't gotten this far on Wall Street by playing by the books.

"Is Kat here?" Klaus asked sarcastically. Kat was his nickname for Katherine and she hated it. Damon was convinced that he kept calling her it just to annoy her. Katherine thought Klaus was a bad influence on Damon and Klaus thought Katherine was holding Damon back. There wasn't one day in their friendship that Klaus and Katherine had gotten along.

"You know she always comes," Damon grumbled. Klaus was the only man at the office that knew how bad Damon's relationship with Katherine really was. They didn't even sleep in the same room anymore.

"Don't worry, Rebekah will keep her occupied."

Rebekah was Klaus' younger sister, who'd become a fast friend of Katherine. Klaus tried to stop Rebekah from coming to these parties, but eventually he gave up and introduced her to Katherine. If he couldn't keep her away, then he would find a job for her. Damon never knew if Rebekah actually liked Katherine or was just keeping the act up for her brother.

"You're lucky too," Klaus told him, "look at that girl walking in." That's when Damon saw her. She was gorgeous with her long brown hair and her perfect body, covered in a sleeveless, blue dress. She walked in with a blonde girl, whose hair was in curls and wore a strapless, red dress. Damon had never seen her before, but he had to know her.

* * *

Elena had a pit in her stomach as Caroline dragged her into the party. Caroline met a guy, who then invited her to this party. She said his name was Tyler, or something like that, and he worked at Salvatore Mikaelson. Caroline loved a good party, so she dragged Elena along. She gave Elena one of her dresses and helped her get ready. Caroline and Elena had been friends since elementary school and they always had each other's backs.

Caroline didn't only come here for the party, but to help Elena get to know some people in the industry. Elena graduated from business school, but she found it difficult to find work. All the executives wanted to take her out, but none of them were interested in hiring her. Elena was down to her last hope when she moved in with Caroline. Caroline was an aspiring fashion designer and she made it her mission to help her best friend.

Elena tried to pull down the not so modest dress that Caroline made her wear. She insisted that it would help her meet the men at the top. Stories about the crazy parties at the Salvatore house plagued the gossip on the city streets, but Elena was blown away. She'd never been in a room with so many people before in her entire life. It would be near impossible to find anyone that could help her.

Salvatore Mikaelson wasn't her first choice, but she was desperate. Elena knew the stories about the charming, yet dangerous, partnership of Damon Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson. Still, she figured she would try her luck at their business.

"Isn't this incredible," Caroline looked around the room in awe. They were both too busy admiring the room to see the two men approaching them.

"Glad you like it," one of the men said in a British accent, causing Caroline and Elena to turn around and face them. Elena couldn't figure out why they looked so familiar.

"I'm Klaus," the man introduced himself to Caroline and extended a hand out to her. He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on it, sending a shiver through her body.

Elena wasn't paying any attention; she was too mesmerized by the other man standing in front of her. His raven black hair framed his face perfectly and his bright blue eyes were staring at her. She was unable to break away from the spell he had put her under.

"I'm Elena," she introduced herself to him.

"I'm Damon," he said, a smile spreading across his face.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know if I should continue. I know the first chapter was a little short, but the rest will be longer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
